Tear You Apart
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: Natasha's determined to make pull Steve out of his comfort zone when it comes to their bedroom activities, and with a little help from Stark she thinks she knows just how to do it. PWP.


He hadn't even heard her come in she'd been so soft, and when her hands pressed on his shoulders, fingers squeezing gently at his muscles, releasing the hard-earned tension from that morning's workouts he breathed deeply, trying to relax. At least for a moment. Something sweet hit his nostrils, sending his body immediately into high gear as his skin felt like it was ignited. From the couch where he was sitting he looked up at Natasha, watched the corner of her lips twitch upwards as she watched his pupils dilate.

"N-Nat?" Steve stuttered, finding it hard to swallow with such a dry mouth. His eyes focus on her round, thick lips, watching as she bites the soft tissue, coloring it a deep red with the rushing blood. He practically moans at the sight, turning around quickly to press his forehead against hers, knees supporting him on the couch. There's the softest of hitch in her breathing when he takes her lips with his own, kissing her hard as if he needed her to breathe. He did when he thought about it. All that he needed was her, in his arms, pressed up against him, atop him-he didn't really care so long a she never had to let her go. He tried to pull her over the back of the couch but it's her who breaks the kiss first, smirking and backing away from him. He felt a growl rip up his spine as he watched her retreat and in a moment he'd vaulted over the back of the couch. To his disbelief she'd already run out of the room, leaving him to chase after her, the sweet scent that followed her making a perfect trail of breadcrumbs for him to follow.

They don't make it very far down the hallway before she takes a sudden detour, taking the stairs three at a time to try and get as far away from him as possible. He can't understand it, but as she hadn't told him to stop he's not about to let go. It wasn't fair that she could tempt him like that, hold the apple millimeters away from his lips, then pull it back when he was starving. Every so often he caught the sight of her bright blue eyes turning back to look up at him, promising mischief and a whole slew of wonderful things if he could only just catch up to her. Curse her for being so fast!

She bolted through a door five floors later, and he was so busy chasing after her that he didn't even notice where they were. She'd led him back to her room, closing herself in the room. He paused just a moment before bursting in.

"Natasha." His voice was shaking through the mix of lust and from panting. "Let me in. Please?"

"No." She sounded playful but he just growled in response.

"Now."

"I'm not letting you in anywhere."

If that wasn't enough of an invitation for him to burst through the door he didn't know what was. Her eyes had gone wide as she watched him push through and she swallowed audibly as he closed, and locked, the door behind him. He could hardly see through the lust tinting his vision red. The smell of her was all around, a heady concoction that had him hard in moments as he advanced on her, his movements surprisingly slow and measured. He could read the minute fear in her eyes and thought in the back of his head that he ought to stop. The action was never carried out, his attention too distracted by the way she shifted to the right to try and run before he grabbed her around the middle and flung her down on the bed.

"Do you know what you do to me, woman?" He asked, eyes flashing as he stalked closer. She pushed herself up and tried scooting away but he caught her ankles and, before she could kick herself free, yanked her to the edge of the bed.

"No idea," she lied smoothly, her whole body shaking and though she did her best to look afraid there was no mistaking that she was enjoying this nearly as much as he was about to.

The little minx.

He grinned and ripped-literally ripped-the sinfully short shorts she'd been wearing, tossing the ruined fabric to the ground to the sound of her protesting.

"I liked those!"

"Then you shouldn't have run, should you?" He asked, voice deepening into a growl as he fumbled with his own belt. She tried shimming away but again he caught her ankles and pulled her back. "Don't make me tie you down."

Her eyes flashed with delight at the suggestion but she shook her head wildly. "No, please don't."

"Then stay. Still." He ordered, pants already bunching at his ankles followed by his boxers before he stepped out of them.

"Sir yes sir." She had the nerve to wink at him, breaking the image that she'd been trying so hard to create that she was afraid. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Good girl." He wasted little time pulling off the tank top she'd been wearing, getting another thick waft of whatever smelled so good, and with a quiet groan he sank his teeth into her throat, biting down at the soft tissue connecting her neck to her shoulders. The groan that rippled through Natasha went straight to his groin, turning his arousal painful as his body begged him to just push into her. She tried to squirm away, however, and even though the attempt was half hearted he still took her wrists and held them tight above her head.

"I told you to stop." He said, speaking over the quick litany of apologies spilling from her lips. Without so much as another warning he'd flipped her over onto her knees and pulled her arms behind her back, anchoring them firmly with one of his own hands. He'd barely pulled her panties down around her ankles and nudged her legs apart when he finally, mercifully, pressed himself into her, wasting no time in bottoming out. She was slick enough to let him, obviously turned on by his attitude, and their groans bounced off the walls, followed up immedietly by more as Steve took up a quick pace. Though he was normally so concerned and cautious with how much pressure she could take, just how strong he was in comparison to her, all such thoughts went through the window, and even with her cheek pressed hard against the bed mattress, the comforter absorbing much of the noises coming from her lips, Natasha didn't seem to be complaining one little bit. If anything she was enjoying it more, bucking her hips back against his to meet his every thrust. He felt her body contracting around his not long afterwards, his name a steady stream on her lips, and he watched as her every muscle stiffened before loosening, relaxing as she let herself scream into the deep red sheets of her bed.

He managed to slow down, forcing himself to check up on her to see if she was well when she didn't move after that, and as he let down his guard for the briefest of moments she bucked her hips hard enough to lift him from the ground. In the next moment he was rolled over onto the mattress with Natasha atop him, her back to his front, allowing him the best view of her glorious ass. His mouth went dry again and he nearly shouted in surprise as she started riding him. His hold on her wrists loosened enough that she could slip her hands free and planted them on his pecs as she rose and fell atop him, moaning all the while. Her red hair was thrown back as she looked over her shoulder to shoot him a wide, sloppy grin, and one of her hands left his chest to bring his own palms to her breasts.

"Please."

It was all the encouragement he needed, and it was definitely enough to snap him out of his stupor. His hips snapped against hers as his fingers massaged the soft tissue of her breasts, teasing her nipples between his fingers as he moaned, leaning up once more and sinking his teeth into her shoulder. He didn't last much longer than that, his orgasm already so close to the surface, and when he finally came he felt as though he'd never stop, his body shaking with the force that he swore he nearly blacked out, going lax beneath Natasha as he rode out the last tremors with a few short flicks of his hips. Natasha, who'd joined him in his orgasm the moment she felt him coming inside her, groaned and slowly laid back atop him, careful to keep her hair from his mouth as she turned to smile up at him.

"So, you like my new perfume, do you?" She teased.

"Is that what that was?" Steve asked, the words running into one another as he gazed sleepily down at her. He was completely drained, in every sense of the word, barely having enough energy to process what she said next.

"Yes. I had Tony design it for me; it's laced with pheromones, then amplified so that, well, you remember the sex pollen Clint got doused with forever ago?"

"Where he and Phil didn't leave their room for a week?"

"Yeah. It's a version of that."

He was quiet, considering her words and whether or not he should be shocked that she'd asked Tony to do it, or glad that it hadn't made him go as sex-crazed as the others had. "Why?"

"Well, you're amazing in bed, Steve, but you're way too careful. I didn't want you to be anymore." She murmured and leaned up to press her lips to the side of his jaw. He just sat there.

"So . . . that was all planned?"

"Yep."

He wrapped his arms around her, a light chuckle worming its way through his lips. "I knew there was a reason I loved you," he muttered against her hair, kissing the top of her head. She just smiled, neither of them moving until Tony had Jarvis call the room, demanding to know whether or not it worked and if it had then he wanted in next time.

* * *

A/N: Well, this goes out to Grace de Gold for her love of StevexNatasha smut. Also this totally just needed to be written, there's never enough Dom!Steve. Never. Hope you like it! As ever, the characters don't belong to me-I just wish they did.


End file.
